Alabama Sky
by Ahoy-Cinderella
Summary: AU / MULTI-CHAP / "Alabama? You're shipping me to Alabama?"
1. Chapter 1

_new one, apologies. I had an idea and it wouldn't leave so this happened. _  
_It will be bensidy and it's very AU and will probably be pretty OOC as well but please give it a chance.  
also, the rating is probably change but not yet so, yeah  
follow me on twitter if you feel like it: ahoycinderella_

_thanks_

* * *

_Skeletons and ghosts are hidin' in the shadows_  
_Threatening me with all the things that they know_

.

"Who the hell are you?"

Olivia opened her eyes and groaned in pain as she tried to sit up, she gave up quickly and fell back into the uncomfortable position she had unknowingly been in for the last three days. She glanced around the room, she was obviously in a hospital and then everything came flooding back, her memories hitting her like a freight train.

"Where's Elliot and Fin? Are they okay?" She asked the tall blonde man who stood by her hospital room door. His dark suit giving him a sharp look of importance.

She glared in his direction for a few seconds when he once again ignored her question. Just as she sank back into the hard mattress, the door swung open and was quickly closed soon after. She noticed the man also posted outside her door as the two new figures entered her room.

"You're doctor will in here in a moment Detective Benson" The older gentleman spoke before seating himself in the plastic chair beside her bed.

Olivia gave him the once over; he was clearly FBI or something higher than her detective rank. He was fifty's maybe, balding head, sharp suit and a long black coat. He grabbed the newspaper from the cabinet by her bed and began to read, completely ignoring her and the other two men in the room.

"What's going on?" She asked to nobody in particular, wishing that someone would just explain what the hell was going on? Where was Elliot or Cragen?

"Your doctor will be here soon, we'll explain everything after that"

Her messy thoughts were broken as the door swung open once more, the woman, who she guessed from the white coat and clipboard was her doctor glared at the men in the room before turning her attention and flashing her a smile.

"Detective Benson, you should consider yourself a very lucky woman" The older redhead smiled "The bullets miss your main arteries, we had to remove your spleen and a small portion of your left lung but you wont really be able to tell the difference once you're fully healed"

Olivia's eyes widened as the doctor spoke, her mind flashed back to the incident, bullets? How many times had she been shot?

"Detective, are you okay?"

"Olivia…" She said quietly "Call me Olivia, what the hell happened? How long have I been out?"

The doctor glanced at the three men in the room before the man in the chair beside her bed cleared his throat and got to his feet, folding the newspaper before placing it on the chair he had just vacated.

"Detective Benson, do you remember what happened to you?"

"I was with my partner, another detective and our ADA, we were walking from the courthouse and then everything's a little blurry…"

"You were at Daryl Matheson's sentencing hearing, you arrested him last month for murder…" The older gentleman began explaining "His cronies hit you in a drive by outside the courthouse, they blame you for his arrest, you were the arresting officer, your name was in the paper, they are after you Detective, you put him away and now they want you as part of his revenge."

"I…"

"You were shot three times with a nine millimetre hand gun from a black SUV with no plates, it's untraceable."

Olivia lay in shock; there was an actual threat on her life. She had been threatened many times before in her few years in SVU, most of them empty threats that amounted to nothing from petty rapists and wife-beaters who couldn't deal with a woman in charge, but nothing ever as serious as this.

"What about everyone else? Were they hit?" Her voice was quiet

"A civilian was hit, a young man walking up the steps to the courthouse but it was a simple graze to his leg, he's fine." The doctor spoke "You were hit twice in the abdomen and once in the thigh, it was touch and go for a moment but your surgeries were very successful, you will make a full recovery. You've been unconscious for three days, it's now Saturday evening."

Olivia ran her hand through her hair, wincing as she stretched the wrong side of her body; she could feel the stitches in her side and groaned in pain. She looked at the three men in black suits in her room and back at the doctor.

"You're marshals…" She realised "What for?"

"Witness protection"

.

"As of Thursday evening you were officially declared dead. You will stay here until you are healed enough to be moved to your new location, you have already been given a new identity, new documents will make their way to you shortly"

Her mind went blank as she tried to stay focused on what the US Marshal, who she now knew as Gary Blackwood was saying. She was now officially in witness protection, she, Olivia Benson and her life as she had known it, was dead.

"There will be Marshal's at your door at all times and with you every move you make while you are in this hospital, we are taking no chances Detective Benson, a threat was made on your life by one of the biggest gangs on the entire east coast. Daryl and his men are one of the biggest organised crime gangs we've ever seen, they have men all over the country and now we are one step closer to shutting them down."

"Where am I going?" She asked quietly, still in a state of shock, the pain from her injuries had completely dissipated as the blurry words of the Marshal took over; she had to start over, a completely different life.

"You will find out all of the information you need to know when you are able to leave the hospital, no one in here knows where you're from or anything about you're past life apart from you're doctor and two nurses who have been assigned to your care."

"So that's it? I'm just…dead."

"As of Thursday yes, Detective Olivia Benson of Manhattan Special Victims Unit, died on Thursday evening after complications from an emergency surgery that was needed after she was shot three times by an unknown assailant in a drive by shooting outside the courthouse" Gary, the Marshal explained the official cover up story to the younger, confused detective.

"Where are we now? If I was shot in New York and I'm now officially in witness protection you guys obviously didn't keep me in New York…" The detective side of her kicked in immediately, she knew how the WPP worked and operated, they were quick and secret, no one would've even noticed she had gone.

"We're in North Carolina, a base hospital with round the clock security, you are registered here under your new identity"

"Which is?"

"Alexis Dawson"

Olivia sighed and stared down at her feet, she was stunned into silence. Everyone she had known, all her friends, not that she had many and her colleagues, who were more like family than workmates thought she was dead. They attended her funeral, laid flowers in the dirt where an empty coffin that to them held her body but was actually filled with nothing but sandbags was lowered into the ground, shed tears and shared their feelings of hurt and anger all because of her.

"How long do I have to be here?"

"The doctor said you should be fit enough to start physical therapy in a day or two, after that as soon as you can walk fine on your injured leg and providing there's no complications with your lung then you should be fit to go."

.

It had been just over a week since Olivia, now Alexis had woken from her unconscious state. She had learned not only that she had been shot by one of the members of one of the country's biggest organised crime gangs but also that she had been declared dead. She was now officially eleven days into her new life as Alexis Dawson, she had been told she was free to make up her own backstory, her own life previous to her new location as long as she didn't give away anything about her name, job or any other specific details about her life as Detective Olivia Benson.

As desperate as she was to get out of this damn hospital and not have men in black suits like some sort of bodyguards following her around every second of the day, she was terrified. Olivia Benson, the strong-willed, badass, gun wielding detective was officially terrified, because she was no longer that badass detective with a badge on one hip and her gun on the other fighting the most heinous criminals on the busy new york city streets everyday of her life. She was now Alexis Dawson.

Alexis Dawson as of right now had no life, she had no backstory and she had no memories. She was just a shell, just a name that had taken over for Olivia Benson while she was tied up with something.

Olivia sat on the edge of the bed, having managed to finally dress herself this morning and for the third time this week without the help of a nurse. She waited for a few minutes, finally glad that the Marshal who had been in her room for the last week was now gone and she was only left with the two outside. The nurse she had been waiting for, Mindy, who had been a military nurse for fifteen years and was now posted at this hospital, broke her thoughts as she gently opened the door and poked her head into the otherwise empty room.

"You ready to go?"

Olivia nodded and gently found her footing on the floor, her leg was healing quicker than the doctor had expected and today was her final day of physical therapy before she got shipped off to her new location.

Mindy stood by Olivia's side as they slowly walked to the room where the therapist was waiting, the pair made small talk about their day as they approached the gym style room. Olivia pushed the door open and smiled at her therapist

"Alexis, hi, you ready for your final session?"

Olivia tried not to let her unfamiliarity of her new name show on her face, the young blonde woman in front of her had only ever known her as Alexis, she knew nothing of Olivia Benson, NYPD detective who was shot and now hiding out in North Carolina as she awaited her placement from witness protection.

"Sure am, let's get this over and done with" She grinned, trying to pretend she hated ever moment of therapy.

"You know you love it really." Sarah, the therapist joked. "If you lay down on the mat there, we'll start with the stretches and then get you on the bike" She pointed to the static bike in the corner.

"Sounds good" Olivia slowly laid her body down, with the help of Mindy, her side was still fragile from her surgeries but was healing nicely.

.

After the two-hour session Olivia slowly walked back to her room, one of the two Marshals who had been posted outside her door since six am following behind her. She glanced around at the doctors and nurses roaming the halls, moving from room to room checking on countless numbers of patients.

As she re-entered her room, she quietly closed the door and stood at the end of the bed, her hands gripped the white railing as she felt her heart begin to race, her palms began to sweat as she slowly glanced around the room, there were absolutely no personal items what so ever, anything from her life as Olivia Benson was gone, even the clothes she wore were bought for her.

She reached for the black gym back that sat on the chair and began packing away the small amount of clothes she had with her. She turned as Dr Andrews entered the room with a smile.

"You ready to leave us already?" The redhead joked as she picked up Olivia's patient notes from the holder at the end of the bed.

"I'm not sure"

Rebecca Andrews noticed the weary look on the younger brunette's face. "You'll be okay" She said reassuringly "You'll figure everything out at some point, it'll take a lot of getting used to but just think of it as you get a fresh start, stuff you never got to do before, what's stopping you from doing it now? Think of it more as a second chance sort of thing" She smiled

"You're a very positive person aren't you?" Olivia smiled as she sat down on the bed.

"In this line of work you have to be" Rebecca remarked

Olivia chuckled and nodded "Well yeah I guess you do" She slowly lifted the bag to the floor and moved herself to sit fully on her bed

"So when do I leave here?" She asked

"The Marshals are coming at six. They'll come up here and get you and you'll leave out the back entrance and head off to wherever you're going"

.

Just as Rebecca had said, six pm came and the Marshals arrived promptly at her door and ushered her out of the building. She had almost made the mistake of signing her discharge papers with her normal Olivia Benson signature before the man in black beside her cleared his throat.

Olivia and three Marshals made their way down to the back entrance of the hospital; she was quickly moved into one of four black SUV's and locked in, two men in the front and one in the back beside her.

"So where am I headed?" She asked. A folder was pulled from the glove box in the front and handed to her.

"In that folder is your new birth certificate, diver's license, bank details and card, credit card and passport all listed under your new name and address, your money from your own personal accounts have been moved so all the savings you previously had under your own name you now have under your new alias as well as your start fund from the WPP. Your keys to your new house and car are also in there along with a list of contact numbers should you need the help of witness protection." The voice remarked from the front seat.

Olivia listened intently before pulling out some of the contents of the black zip-lock folder. Her new driver's license and bankcards fell into her lap as well as two keys.

_NAME: Alexis Katherine Dawson  
DOB: 04-14-1973  
__ADDRESS: 204 Monroe Rd, Meridianville, Al._

Olivia raised her gaze in shock "Alabama? You're shipping me to Alabama?"

.

* * *

_any thoughts and should I continue?_

_lyrics: Let it Go - Tim McGraw_


	2. Chapter 2

_You said that you'd never been_  
_All the things that you've seen_  
_Will slowly fade away_

.

Two days after leaving the hospital in North Carolina, Olivia, now Alexis, sat in the back seat of a black SUV with two US Marshals driving through the southern state of Alabama.

She had read and re-read the documents in the zip-lock folder they had given her, trying to memorise every detail of her new identity. She still had to make up a backstory, a life for Alexis Katherine Dawson. She had been told under no circumstances was she to step foot in the city of New York again until she was told it was safe for her to do so, she was not to contact anyone from her previous life, no letters, phone calls, nothing.

"You'll have a meeting with a psychologist in a day or two, her name is Dr Debra Jaymes, she'll come to your home to talk with you about your situation. You can contact her at any time if you feel the need, she is assigned to you through the program, she is aware of your situation." James, the passenger Marshal explained.

"Who else knows?" Olivia asked timidly from the backseat "About my _situation_"

"Aside from Debra, the Marshals and the relevant people within the program, no one. You start completely a fresh"

Olivia just nodded and gazed out the window. She watched as they drove along the straight road, green fields on either side, the sun shining high in the sky leaving her wishing she had a pair of sunglasses with her.

Just over an hour later the car turned into Meridianville, the town she would now call home. She took in the sights, a church, the little self-owned shops, people walking around living their day-to-day lives with no idea that she even existed, maybe she'd end up befriending some of these people one day. They turned down the road and she spotted the moving van parked in the driveway of what she guessed was her new home. A few people had already gathered in the street, casually standing at their front doors waiting, hoping to get a glimpse of the new resident occupying the previously empty house.

Olivia's eyes widened when she saw the house, it was huge compared to her previous one-bedroom apartment in Manhattan. There was a porch, she'd never had a porch in her life, and hell she'd never lived in an actual house in her life. From what she could see, the porch wrapped around the front of the house and around one side, presumably it continued around into the back yard as well.

The car pulled up at the side of the road. The Marshals, who were now dressed in ordinary clothes to avoid suspicion, jumped out of the car and Gary, the driver opened her door.

She squinted her eyes against the sun, which was now low against the blue sky as dusk began to creep in over the little town. She gratefully took Gary's arm as he helped her out of the car, her side had started giving her bother a few hours ago after sitting in the car for so long, she could feel her stitches pull against the healing skin of her abdomen.

She grabbed the folder from the backseat and slowly looked around the street, her eyes fleeting from her own home to the others around her, safe to say she had quite a few neighbours. There was a park at the end of the street, already occupied by a few children and a for-sale sign in the front yard of a house three doors down from her own.

"Everything's already moved in ma'am, hope you enjoy your new home" The tall bald man, tattoos covering both his arms smiled at her and handed her the key they had used to get into her home.

"Thank you" Olivia smiled and replied quietly, twisting the gold key around between her fingers. She now had a fully furnished home.

She followed James, up the path to her front door, Gary followed close behind, a red binder in his arms. She rolled her eyes a little, passing her new car, the red ford focus sat proudly in the driveway. She hadn't had to drive herself anywhere that wasn't work related for a long time, living in the busy city she just walked or hopped in cab whenever she needed to and the only time she really drove anywhere was to tail a suspect or go and see a victim, usually her having to drive was work-related.

"Well then, welcome home Alexis" James ushered her to the door and let her be the first to enter her new home.

Olivia felt her stomach churn when he called her by her new name, she knew she'd have to get over it, at this moment in time and for the foreseeable future, she would never be known as Olivia Benson again. She took a few deep breaths as she slowly took her first steps into her home; pushing the door open she walked into the bright hallway, ivory walls, spotlights on the ceiling and a lush cream carpet under her feet.

The hallway led straight into the open plan living room, the furthest away wall was completely glass, and had large French style doors that led out onto the porch and into decent sized back yard.

"You can shop for your own accessories, drapes, kitchenware, stuff for the bedroom, all of that is just the standard just now. Obviously you can decorate any way you want, this was just put in to make sure the place was liveable for you right now"

Olivia nodded and stared out the glass doors, the sun faded behind the trees that lined the back fence. She took in the large patch of grass, perfect for summer time, perfect for a family. This entire house was perfect for a family, not for a single used-to-be detective now completely starting her life over as a different person woman who had no idea what was about to happen next in her life.

"If you want to take a seat, there's some more stuff we'd like to go through with you before we leave" Gary gestured to the large, comfortable, brown armchair by his side.

"I'll stand, it's okay, I think I've done enough sitting down for today" She smiled and turned her back to the glass window, her eyes fixated on the folder that he had just placed onto the coffee table.

"This has everything you'll need, keep it out of sight and hidden from anyone and everyone that you come into contact with in your new life, if they find out about any of this you will have to be moved" He placed his hand on top of the binder. "All the necessary contact numbers are in here, for me and for James and Debra. And for the WPP local enforcements here in Alabama." He lifted the top and pulled out the first sheet of paper with a list of phone numbers.

"There are duplicates of your new bank details, car registration, licence, birth records should you need them as well as you're degree in English and you're crisis councillor records, all which have been changed into your new name should anyone research you. Although we do advise not to get a job so closely related to your previous one" He remarked, basically telling her to stay away from anything related to the police department and SVU which she obviously knew anyway.

"There are a list of job listings in the teaching field in here as well and for the city of Huntsville, there are only two elementary school in Meridianville so you'll probably have a better chance in the big city. You'd do well as a teacher, just as a supply as you don't have the full teaching qualifications, there are courses available to get you set up as a supply teacher or guidance councillor which we advise you do as quickly as possible."

"So I go from being a cop to a teacher? I've never taught in my entire life, how am I supposed to do this?" Olivia pointed out, gingerly running her fingers through her hair.

"That's what these courses are for, they will help get you started and Debra will be here tomorrow to help you get yourself sorted out" Gary stood from his chair and moved to stand in front of Olivia "I know this is difficult, I've moved a lot of people into their new lives and everybody has trouble with it, you have to give up everything you've ever known, you're not allowed to even talk about it, it's as if it never happened and yes, it is extremely hard but you will get through this. Remember, this is for your own safety, you are not safe in New York, Olivia."

"I know, I know this is the only option I have but it's all so sudden it's just…" She sighed and bit her lip "I'll be fine"

"You will. You will make a new life and you will be happy, it may take time, it may come quickly, who knows, but you will make it. And if you ever feel like it's getting too much or you need to talk to someone about everything, that is what Debra is for. She has been doing this for over fifteen years, all over the country; she's dealt with hundreds of people and families going through the exact same situation and she'll be there to help you"

.

After another two hours of rules and regulations, papers and questions Olivia walked the Marshals to her door, smiling as they wished her well and told her to expect a random check-up visit from them in a few weeks.

She closed the door after watching them drive away, with one last look up and down the street she quietly closed the door and made sure it was locked and chained before turning her back and leaning her head against the white, heavy, wooden door.

The anxiety took over and Olivia felt her hands began to shake, her heart pounded faster and faster and the tears stung her dark eyes. She tried to calm herself, pushing her body back against the door and breathing deep, she pressed her hands against the cool painted wood trying to feel her feet on the floor.

This was it; this was the first day of her new life over. Tomorrow it would begin all over again. Her appointment with Debra had been set for eleven am, she would come to the house and talk through everything with Olivia, answer any questions and queries she had and would help to try and settle her worried mind.

Olivia pushed herself away from the door and brushed the tears from her face, taking a few deeper, calming breaths she walked through her home. Moving from the large living room to the adjoining kitchen, the black worktops sparkled against the pinewood cabinets, the large refrigerator stood in the corner, the dishwasher sat neatly tucked under the worktop next to the sink. There was a breakfast bar behind her and a few stools already placed in front.

She ran her fingers over the countertop before moving into the next room, her bedroom. The plain walls screamed for some decorative attention and the wood-frame double bed sat in the middle of the back wall. There were two suitcases filled with clothes that were bought for her and she prayed that there was a decent pair of sweats or yoga pants inside.

The other two rooms were spare and near enough empty, and there was a laundry room/basement downstairs. She had no idea what to do with a three-bedroom house but it was hers and she didn't exactly have a choice. After making another lap of the house she returned to the bedroom and tried to lift one of the suitcases onto the bed only to bend over, crippled in agony as her stomach muscles clenched, the stiches from her bullet wounds and subsequent surgery screaming at her to stop moving.

The tears retuned as she kicked the suitcase hard, immediately wrapping her arm over her stomach as pain shot through her once more. She sat on the bed and let the tears fall, she cried for herself, for Olivia Benson, she mourned her own death, the death of her life, a life she was happy with, she had the job she always wanted, helped hundreds of victims, her personal life could do with some work but she was happy. She cried for Alexis, this whole new person she was to become, she cried for a life she didn't know, a life she wasn't sure she ever would.

.

After a hot, relaxing thirty minutes in her new walk-in shower, Olivia re-bandaged her stomach wounds and changed into a pair of grey sweats and a black tank top. She made her way into the kitchen, happy to find they had stocked the bare necessities in her fridge and cupboards, grabbing the box of teabags she filled the kettle and made herself some tea.

Walking into the living room she noticed the two folders on the coffee table and sighed, taking a sip of the steaming liquid she sat down on the plush sofa and pulled the red folder onto her lap.

She sighed to herself as flicked through the pages of documents containing details of her new life and thought _If this is my new life, I'm gonna need to start making up the old one_.

.

* * *

_please leave a review and let me know what you think and whether I should continue or not._

_lyrics: Don't Look Back in Anger - Oasis_

_twitter: ahoycinderella_


	3. Chapter 3

_Now Dixie's got her wheels pointed south_  
_And she ain't never looking back_  
_Nobody knew she was brave like that_

_._

Olivia awoke to the reminder to buy dark curtains from somewhere soon as the bright sunlight streamed through the cream coloured drapes that covered her bedroom window as it rose in the pink tinted, southern sky. Flinging a tired arm over her face she groaned and laid in the bright silence for a few minutes before giving up on the hope for another hour or so of rest.

She sighed and rolled from her bed, making her way into the kitchen she automatically filled the kettle and grabbed the coffee strainer, starting her first full day of being Alexis was now here and the world be damned if it didn't start with a cup of coffee.

Boxes lay scattered around the house, items that had been chosen for her and moved in before she arrived, left for her to unpack and arrange in any way she wanted, a chance to make this house feel a little more like home. While the water bubbled away she gazed around the large space, looking over the breakfast counter into the living room she counted the boxes that sat haphazardly on the floor, marked in black marker with the words, kitchen or bedroom, each box seeming to be for a different room in the house.

Olivia grabbed her navy blue hoodie from the back of the couch and quickly tugged it on, covering the white tank top and black shorts she had worn to sleep in. She pulled open the large French style doors, a large mug of coffee in hand and stepped out onto her porch and into the morning air. The warmth washed over her like a blanket, she inhaled the fresh, southern air.

"Even the air is different here," She muttered to herself as she sat down on the garden chair, carefully lifting her legs to rest on the chair opposite her.

Out here there was no heavy traffic, all night corner stores, no garbage trucks rolling around at five in the morning and the constant sound of emergency service sirens was virtually non existent. All that surrounded her was more houses, the town centre was a little busier, but out here, for the first time in a forever she could actually hear herself think.

.

A sharp knock at the door had Olivia jumping in her seat, she quickly slammed the red folder shut and stepped down from the stool at the counter, a glance at the clock on the wall showed it was a little after eleven. Upon slowly pulling the door open she was met with a smiling redhead who she instantly knew as Dr Debra Jaymes, mainly because no one else would be paying her a visit at this moment in time.

"Alexis?" The redhead questioned, giving Olivia a knowing look "I'm Debra…Dr Jaymes, we have an appointment"

"Yeah" Olivia nodded "Yes of course, come in" She stood back at let her in; she led the smaller woman through into the living room.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee, tea?"

"A water will be fine, thanks"

An hour and a half in and Olivia's head was spinning. It was such a simple yet entirely complicated scenario. A brand new life, a fresh start, yet not a word was to be spoken about her life before moving here.

"So, how are you feeling? Right now, today, what are your first thoughts?" Debra took a sip of water and gave Olivia a sympathetic smile

"I have no idea" The brunette sighed with a little smile "I just, I have no idea how to handle this. It should be so easy, I mean, I'm still me, just with a different name and the fact I cant mention a single word about my past…" She spoke sarcastically "But in the end I'm still just me"

"It'll get easier, once you become more comfortable with your new story you will settle in just fine. Have you familiarised yourself with your backstory?"

"I'm from Chicago apparently, that is in my file. I was born and raised in Chicago."

Debra nodded "Okay, that's good. It's a start. Olivia, you need to remember these facts. Previous job history, family history, all of these things will be asked by someone at some point, you need to keep your story straight as well. You don't want to get caught up in a lie"

"This whole thing is a lie, my entire life from here on out is a damn lie" Olivia remarked, folding her arms over her chest as she sat facing the physiologist.

"Olivia…"

"Sorry" She muttered, "I'm sorry, It's just so much to get used to." She tiredly ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"I understand, I've watched hundreds of people and families go through this, it's never easy in the beginning but it does get better. Have you been out yet? Had a look around?"

"Not yet, I just got in last night, had a shower and slept. I don't even know where to begin"

"Start small, maybe take a walk around, up and down the street, into the street behind you, familiarise yourself with where you live. Then maybe tomorrow take a drive into town, go get some groceries, simple things. Just take small steps at first, you don't want to throw yourself in too quick and get lost in the mess"

Olivia nodded and sat back, listening as the redhead smiled at her, talking with her obvious southern accent, giving her ideas, tips on how to adjust to her new, massive lifestyle change.

"Now your job, in your file here it says you have a degree in English. You've volunteered at youth camps and shelters?"

"Not since I was in college, that was before the police academy"

"It's still something, the way this is going is you are going to be looking for a job in the teaching area. Supply teachers can be in demand around here, you might just get lucky, maybe even a guidance counsellor position?"

"I…" Olivia groaned, "I've never been a teacher, I don't think I've ever taught anyone anything."

"If you couldn't be a detective, if you had to pick any other job when you were in college, police academy out of the question, what would you do?"

She rolled her eyes and glanced down into her lap. For years her mother had told her how brilliant teaching was, being able to broaden young minds, get them interested and excited about a subject that you were passionate about. Serena Benson had always said her daughter would make a brilliant teacher and at one point, Olivia herself had actually believed it.

"My mother wanted me to be a teacher" She said quietly "You used to tuck me in at night, when she was sober enough to remember I actually existed, and tell me that I had so much to offer and I should put it to good use, teach others, teach the world, be passionate about something and share that passion with the world" She quoted the last line directly from her mothers mouth.

"Why do you think that was?" Debra asked, trying to hopefully get Olivia to open up more, get her more interested and happier about the fact that she was having to start her life over.

"She was a teacher. A professor of English at Hudson University, probably wanted me to follow in her footsteps I guess"

"Or she meant it. Olivia, you have a chance to do something you've never done. You have a chance to break away from habit and start a new life for yourself. Try and focus on the positive side of this rather than the negative"

Olivia smiled as Debra continued; she really did have a way of making things seem simpler than they really were.

"Remember this isn't just for a week or two, this as far as you're concerned is for the rest of your life. Don't think of it as 'oh well, I might get out of here soon'. You might as well get used to the fact that you may very well spend the rest of your life as Alexis Dawson. What you do with it, is up to you"

.

Dressed in light jeans and a black tank top with her sunglasses covering her dark eyes, Olivia took Debra's advice from their meeting two days ago and drove herself into town. After parking her new ford focus, she window-shopped for a little while. Passing by little self-owned stores and stopping at an ATM to take out some cash, the last few days had felt strange without carrying any money whatsoever.

She spotted a little café on the corner and felt the overwhelming urge to top up her caffeine levels. Pulling open the door her body almost collided with another, a larger one at that.

"Oh, I'm sorry" She stuttered and stepped back outside, letting the man carrying his takeout cup of coffee exit.

"No, it was me, should've maybe paid attention to where I was headed for once" He joked, a slight southern twang to his otherwise normal accent compared to some others she had overheard on her travels.

"Well, no harm done" She smiled and stepped inside, realising that was the longest conversation she had had with anyone outside of her witness protection team since moving.

"Brian…" The man held out his hand for hers.

"O…Alexis" She smiled and shook his hand, cursing herself for almost saying Olivia.

"Well, good to meet you" Brian smiled and nodded as he walked off down the street.

.

"Gracie, get back here right now"

The high pitched giggles broke Olivia from her trance as she stood in the middle of the grocery store, staring at the tins of highly unappealing food that lined the shelves. She turned just to see a tiny body in a navy polka-dot dress with long dark-blonde hair come hurtling towards her, a wide smile gracing her little face.

Olivia grinned and stepped out in front of the young girl causing her to immediately slow down "I don't think your daddy wants you running away from him" She smiled as the little girl grinned and hid behind her.

"Playing a game!" She yelled, her voice laced with southern charm

"We are not playing a game little one, get your butt back here… Hey, you again" The man stood to his full height, quickly glaring at his daughter before turning his attention back to the woman in front of him and smiled

"Me again" Olivia nodded, looking back at the little body that hid behind her "Yours I'm guessing?" She chuckled

"Yeah, I tend to forget sometimes that she finds running around in crowds and busy places thrilling" Brian replied as his daughter jumped from behind Olivia's legs and grabbed the leg of her father's jeans.

"No say that, Daddy"

"What are you talking about down there?" Olivia smiled as she watched him lift his daughter into the air, giggles escaping her little mouth before perching her on her hip.

"Say hi, not you gain"

Olivia laughed and looked at the floor, a slight blush forming on her cheeks for reasons she could not understand.

"You're right, Gracie," Brian turned his gaze from his daughter back to the brunette standing before him "Hi"

"Hi" Olivia smiled

"Hi!" Gracie waved excitedly to Olivia who she had seemingly claimed as her new friend within the last five minutes

"Hi there, what's your name?" Olivia asked, turning her attention fully to the little blonde.

"Gracie-Belle" Gracie smiled proudly before reaching out her little hand

"Well hi Gracie-Belle, I'm Alexis" Olivia smiled and confidently introduced herself under her new name.

"She pretty, Daddy" Gracie tried to whisper to her father and failing miserably causing Brian to laugh and nod along

"Yeah, she is pretty"

"Oh, is this what you do?" She shook her head and chuckled as Brian smirked at her

"What?"

"Use your pretty little daughter to pick up women?"

Brian feigned shock and turned to his little girl "Well Gracie, we got a sassy one here. Are all you city girls this judgmental?"

"How'd you know I'm a city girl?" Olivia smiled

"The accent kinda gave it away, plus I've never seen you round here"

.

Half an hour later Olivia was on her way back home, after getting lost once due to turning down the wrong street she finally pulled up in front of her house, smiling at her neighbours who were standing in their front yard.

The smile never left her face as she dropped her bags on the counter and thought back to Brian. He was instantly charming and part of her was completely hesitant, wanting to keep herself to herself, make do with this whole situation as best she could on her own. She couldn't be bothered with trying to bring someone else into her life when she wasn't even sure of it herself.

Debra's words lingered in her mind when Brian asked for her number and offered himself as a friend if ever she needed one. This wasn't just a situation, it was her life and for all she knew she may never return to New York, back to her old life as Olivia Benson, so she may as well make the best of it while she can.

Her phone beeped in her pocket, the smile spread on her face when the number showed up. She only had three numbers in her new phone, which meant it could only be one person.

_Is it too soon to ask you out on a date? Don't worry; I'll leave the kid at home this time :)_

Maybe Alabama wouldn't be so bad after all.

.

* * *

_oh god I'm so sorry, I know it was terrible but now I've actually written something hopefully the rest will be better, I might re-write it at some point._

_comments? shall I continue?_

_lyrics: The Heart of Dixie - Danielle Bradbery_

_twitter: ahoycinderella_


End file.
